Take a Bow
by temporary relief
Summary: But it's over now. Go on and take a bow" He hurt her, and it's over. She's sick of being played. DL one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY. You can stop begging. It's not going to change.**

**Notes: While I was trying to work on a chapter of something, I got this idea. Slight spoilers from Snow Day to Personal Foul. Slightly based off the song and also uses lyrics from **_**Take a Bow**_** by **_**Rihanna**_**. I haven't experimented with DL as a main focus so here it goes. Like always, enjoy. **

**Take a Bow**

She hadn't talked to him in weeks except for strict case details, but that was limited to 'look at it yourself' and nothing more. In fact, she didn't look at him either. Hawkes mentioned that she looked heartbroken. Danny's heart had sunk when he heard that, knowing he was the reason for that. Ever since she had told him those fateful words, he knew that there was no way they could fix what they had. Not if she ever found out what he had done. That he had gone behind her back and slept with someone else. That he had cheated her, lied to her, _denied_ her existence. For what? Comfort sex? Something that didn't even last. Rikki was gone. And Lindsay might as well have been. He looked up from his work station to see her eating her lunch with Stella, trying to hide what she was feeling.

……………………………………………………………

_You put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time to go. Curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show. Very entertaining. _He couldn't even see how much this hurt her. She hadn't cried. No, that was something she couldn't bring herself to do. She should've known that getting into a relationship with a coworker was risky, and she'd just get hurt. And then if him treating her like some overbearing clingy girlfriend wasn't bad enough, she found out what he had done behind her back. She cursed herself for being so easily fooled by the NYPD player. No, she got played like a cheap piano. And Lindsay Monroe was not one to be played like that. She sat down in her car and turned on the ignition. She sighed heavily, exhaling carbon dioxide. Her scientist mind reminded her that. She mentally kicked herself for having that come up when she was trying to think some things through. She knew just the place where she'd be able to focus on drowning Danny out.

…………………………………………………………….

"Detective," the bartender at Sullivan's greeted her. She wasn't a regular, but she did come in with the other detectives who were a little hard to forget.

"Joey, where's Frankie?" she asked, actually wanting to know about the other bartender who was well liked among the CSIs. She didn't want to face the problems she had. Anything to get away from Danny and what he did.

"It's his day off," Joey poured her a beer, knowing she had had a terrible day at least. "What's up with you, Miss Monroe? You look so sad. What about that guy you were seeing? That other detective." Her heart sunk. Danny. Danny Messer. The man who had broken her heart.

"I don't really want to talk about him," she choked up. No, she wasn't going to let herself cry. She wasn't that weak. Joey nodded, but she knew better than to believe that he wouldn't persist.

"What'd he to do you?" he asked, worried about her.

"He cheated on me. Dang, Joey, he played me just like any other girl he's used then thrown aside," she sipped her beverage. _Don't cry, Lindsay. Danny isn't worth it._

"I'm sure he's sorry. He should be. If I had lost you, I wouldn't be able to sleep or eat or even get up," he was awfully kind to her. Lindsay didn't drink any more of the beer. She got up after kindly thanking Joey for the talk and paid for the beer. She had to get home. She had shift the next day. Then she'd have to face _him_. She fiercely put her keys into the ignition. She had to go home. Home. She was safe to her own thoughts there. No Danny. No hurt. That was what she would have liked to believe, but she knew that it was foolish to think so. She had fallen for his boyish looks, his bad boy personality, his devilish grin, and his Messer charm. And now she had to face the consequences of that.

……………………………………………………..

"Lindsay," Danny knocked on her door, expecting that she was just ignoring him. She walked up to him in the hallway.

"Yeah," she whispered softly. He cringed at how sad she sounded.

"Look, I'm sorry," he told her, hoping it would be adequate. Hoping that she could find it in her to forgive him. It was then that he knew that she knew.

"Sorry that you got caught?" she asked bluntly. "Sorry that you acted like I didn't exist?" She fumbled for her keys. _And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

"I didn't know how to come to you," he was practically begging for forgiveness.

"Danny, I don't want to talk right now," she opened her door, slid in, and closed it so he couldn't come in. She leaned back against the door, sighing loudly. Danny was on the other side, his expression downcast. "It's over, Danny." It was a whisper, but she knew that he didn't need to hear it to know it was true.

_But it's over now…_

**Finis**

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to know what you think. And all reviews are replied to. Hope you have a fantastic day! :D**


End file.
